


2 A.M. Adventures

by TechnoMads



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra is a dorky dad, Baby Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pick-me up fluff, dedicated to my best friend ever, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoMads/pseuds/TechnoMads
Summary: Asra and his lovely significant other, Laurana, have some fluffy 2 A.M. adventures with their daughter Kiora.This is really just fluff for one of my best friend's in the whole entire world, and I wish she wasn't on the other side of the world so I could help her feel better. Love you Rana!





	2 A.M. Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend ever Laurana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend+ever+Laurana).



It was a typical night for Laurana and her lover, Asra. The beautiful lady was sleeping away, as it was 2 A.M., and she was cuddled up to the magician that brought her so much happiness in her life, most recently with the birth of their daughter Kiora, who had her mother’s sass and eyes, and father’s snow white hair.

Being the lovely ray of sunshine she is, at approximately 2:02 A.M., Kiora decided to cry. There was no reason for her crying, just her wanting attention. Of course, her totally not sleep deprived and cranky parents didn’t know that.

Laurana beats Asra to the room purely due to motherly adrenaline and the fact that she was partially on top of him while they were sleeping, and thusly is the one to check in on the diaper situation and try and give her some milk in the readily available bottle.

Once Asra walks in, after all that is done, as he is more of a heavy sleeper than his love, and can only help but chuckle, much to Laurana’s dismay, and he can hear it in her tone. “What exactly do you think is so funny? I thought she was dying by the way she was crying!” 

Yet, that mischievous little magician just kept on laughing, before pausing to tell her, “Rana, my angel, she’s doing what you do when I’m working on a spell. She missed us.”

“Oh, we--WAIT I do not!” came her whisper yell retort, and her signature little pout. Asra’s laugh only became louder when Kiora mimicked the same pout as her mother, and promptly lifted the tiny lass off of her feet. “Sweetheart you’re so cute when you pout~” “Oh would you hush you big ol’ dork! I’m trying to be mad.”

“Well, you can be mad in the morning.” And with that, Asra ever so carefully carried his girlfriend, their child in her arms, back to bed. They both settled in a manner that would allow for Asra to have Laurana resting on his chest and Kiora resting on Laurana’s, her tiny hand reaching over to grab at her father’s shoulder. 

At 2:11, the happy family fell back asleep, and had no more disturbances throughout the night.


End file.
